


Xrossover B10 x HtK

by DMChumble



Series: Xrossover Collection [6]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Combat, F/M, Fighting, Magic, Magic Powers, Original Characters - Freeform, hero - Freeform, original transformation, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: All stories with Xrossover in the title all tie together, but can be read individually as well. This one is Huntik. I hope you all enjoy the story. I had decided to try writing Crossover Stories for awhile instead of the usual stuff I write since it was a new challenge for me, and decided to share it here too.
Relationships: Sophie Casterwill/Lok Lambert, Zhalia Moon/Dante Vale
Series: Xrossover Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027191
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Xrossover   
B10 x HtK Chapter 1

Ben and Gwen were traveling with Professor Paradox through the dimensional space to go on to the next location they would be needing to get to in order to continue helping other worlds in need. They were headed off to a place that interested Gwen as they had magical creatures sealed in amulets, though Ben was interested he didn't show the level of excitement Gwen did. 

"I'm curious to see what these creatures are going to look like, are there some that are the same, or are they all different?" Gwen then spoke wanting to know more about where they were supposed to be headed. 

"I'm sure you'll find out once we get there." Ben spoke in response as they continued traveling. "Be_id_s th_r_s Plent.." The Ultimatrix Wielder spoke as he began fading out as if signal was cutting out between them and his body was starting to glow the same way a hologram getting interfearnce was. 

"BEN!" Paradox called out reaching for the young hero, but it was too late he'd faded out of their sight. 

"What do we do?" Asked Ben's cousin as she was worried about what exactly they were supposed to do with Ben fading out like that, it was clear she was worried but trying to remain composed. 

"Relax, calm down, We just lost him to another timeline, You go to where I was intending to take you, and I will find Ben and bring him to you." The time traveling hero told her as Gwen nodded and Paradox took her to where they were supposed to go in the first place. 

With that Paradox and Gwen continued on to where they were needed and the two of them appeared somewhere in a strange area that looked like they were inside some sort of strange building. Strange, and very old too. It was like something from the past with the types of designed walkways and other decore. Maybe some sort of strange temple of someking. Gwen looked around trying to figure out just what she was supposed to do and was very confused. 

"Paradox where and when are we?" The redhead questioned looking at the timetraveler confused as he looked at his watch to make sure they were at the right time and location. "Are you listening to me?" 

"My apologies Gwendolyn however I must be going now." Spoke the time traveling hero as he then looked up as they heard someone talking distracting Gwen as Paradox closed his watch and then vanished from sight. 

Gwen sighed in annoyance and since she wasn't sure what was going on decided to hide out to see what exactly was going on as the individuals walked into the winding pathway, there were two of them. One was a tall man wearing a pair of grey jeans and black and grey shoes, along with a black elbo length sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly. He had a well groomed goatee and styled Reddish brown or possibly aburn colored hair, They were actually really good looking with an athletic build. His hair was parted a bit on the left side which let him see through his bang, upon a closer inspection his eyes were Amber colored brown. He was speaking to a younger guy with shaggy blond hair who appeared to be around Gwen's age, his appearance was the same muscular build but was shorter than the redhead. The guy was wearing blue pants with a large pocket on the side of the left leg. He also wore a red shirt with buttons at the top, though they were undone. His eyes were blue it seemed. 

"Hold up, Dante do you feel that?" The blond one spoke to the taller and possibly elder man that was standing beside him. "It's unlike any sort of seeker magic I've felt before, something about it is strange." 

"Good catch Lok, you'e becoming a top notch seeker." The elder spoke, it was clear by his voice he was older than the blond. "Whoever is hiding come out now and let's talk." He then called out louder so that they could be heard properly. 

Since there wasn't any point to hide anymore Gwen stood up and spoke. "Guess there's no point in highing, my name is Gwen Tennyson." She spoke to the two of them coming out of her hiding spot with her hands up in a non threatining position. 

"Tennyson?" The elder one, Dante spoke curious as if he'd heard the name before from somewhere, though it appeared he was in thought about the situation. "I think Paradox mentioned a Tennyson who did magic that was different than seekers." 

"You know Professor Paradox?" Gwen questioned him confused hearing that he'd actually known the time traveling hero from her world. It was clear that he'd been busier than she'd initially thought for this man to know the good professor. 

"I believe so, Time and dimensional traveling hero, white lab coat, black hair?" He then Questioned her describing the Paradox that he'd known of, which Gwen nodded about in response to the description. 

"Yup, that's Professor Paradox." Gwen nodded agreeing about the description that Dante had given her. "I guess he wanted me to help you guys with whatever you are trying to do currently. What are you trying to do anyway?" 

"Currently we're trying to find the amulet that lies within the temple." The Younger one, Lok? Stated to Gwen next telling her what they were after exactly. "We gotta get to it before the suits do, or they'll use it for their own evil purpouses. My name is Lok by the way, Lok Lambert."

"My name is Dante Vale." Dante then introduced himself after Lock had introduced himself to Gwen. "We should get going before the suits find us, or worse, get to the treasure that lies beneath the temple." 

"Right." Gwen nodded agreeing with what they'd said and they began to walk through the area that Lok and Dante were headed off towards. "By the way, what exactly is Seeker Magic anwyay, is it like Tracking Spells or something?" 

The two of them looked at Gwen in confusion to her question about the Seeker Magic that possessed. It was clear this was going to take a lot of explaining for her to understand just what they were doing and how exactly to do such things. They began to explain their different kinds of Magic to Gwen and explained to her about their Titans which she did seem interested in. Gwen also took the opportunity to explain to the two of them about her kind of magic that she'd studdied and about her history with magic, which it seemed had both sides of the conversation even more curious about their kinds of magic and history with them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Xrossover   
B10 x HtK Chapter 2

Gwen was left in this new universe by Paradox as he went off to find Ben, thus making her handle first contact with the individuals from this universe. She'd first met Dante Vale and Lok Lambert who seemed to know Paradox, well, Dante seemed to know Professor Paradox. They were explaining their different kinds of Magic as Gwen did the same explaing magic from her own universe. It was an interesting conversation for sure but soon they'd come to some sort of puzzle that was written in a language that Gwen couldn't read, which was something that caught her off guard since she was able to understand quite a few languages. 

"Great, what are we supposed to do now exactly?" Gwen questioned seeing the strange writing on the walls confused as to what was even written on it since it was a language she'd never actually come across before. 

"Lok, you're good with puzzles, what do you make of it?" Dante questioned looking at the wall and reading over the puzzle silently. It was definately more difficult than the usual ones they'd handle. 

"It's definately a tougher one, I'm not really sure I could solve it." Lok sighed in response to the question saying he was having a hard time figuring it out. "But I think I know someone who can." 

"And who exactly is that?" The Redheaded Tennyson questioned wanting to know just who he was referring to as they were the only three people around, maybe he was going to call someone for help or something? 

Lok then held up a strange looking pendant that had a blue stone in the center. "It's time to play, Come on and help us out. SPRINGER!" Called out the blond as something emerged from the pendant, it appeared to be a cute creature that appeared to be foxlike with two tails. It also had two golden ganutlets on it's forearms with the same type of blue stone that was on the pendant located on the tops of the gauntlet along with golden armor on it's chest, upper back, and shoulders. 

"So you've power bonded with Springer, nice Lok, I'm impressed." The Elder Redheaded man spoke seeing that the little creature now had golden armor on. "Guess I've been on the council for too long." 

"Springer, think you can help us with the puzzle on the wall?" The blond questioned the little creature that had jumped up onto his shoulder making chattering squeaks. The creature, Springer, nodded and looked at the wall and jumped down going to take a closer look. 

"What is that little thing?" Gwen questioned confused as to what exactly they were doing since Titans weren't really a thing where she's from. "I've never seen a creature be summoned by a pendant like that." 

"Springer is a small sized titan who specializes in solving puzzles and deactivating traps." Dante explained to Gwen about Springer watching as the little creature looked at the puzzle on the wall and had it's claws begin to glow and it scratched at the wall. 

Springer had it's claws glowing after looking over the strange writing on the wall and scratched at the wall. This caused parts of the wall to move and turn to certain points and stopping when it was at the proper spot. Thanks to the little titan the wall then began to move and open up allowing them to look around inside the room. Though suddenly a blast struck the tiny creature in the back making it cry out in pain from being attached and then vanish returning to Lok's Amulet. The group turned to see a bunch of suits and glared at them seeing what had happened. 

"Wilder you cowardly snake." Lok called out glaring at them they were a blond man with a white suit, they looked to be around Dante's age, maybe a little bit older possibly. 

"It was in my way, now we'll be taking that amulet so stand aside." The man, Wilder, told them walking over with a group of people in suits ready to fight them. "Unless you intend to stop me." 

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Dante spoke holding up another strange pendant which began to glow. "Let's do this. Ready for action, Caliban." He called out as another creature appeared from it this one was tall with silver and gold armor and an enrgy sword along with a strange face mask. "So ready to take us on?" 

"With pleasure INCUBANE." The man called Wilder called out holding up another pendant and a strange creature with grayish skin and red clothing appear, they had horns and goatlike legs, and overall looked vicious, but how dangerous they were Gwen wasn't really sure. 

"MINDROME!" The Suits all called out summoning three lanky insectoid creatures that were bipedal in nature, they had one large eye and feelers on their shoulders, they all had an angry expression upon their faces. 

"Charge to our defense, IRONSQUIRE!" Lok then called out as an amber and steel-blue robotic creature bearing a large shield appeared in front of them. Were things always like this here? Things were getting weird it seemed. 

"Gwen you should find a place to hide for now." Dante called out while avoiding an attack from the goat legged creature "RAYPULSE!" He then called as an orange beam of energy blasted out of his hand and he knocked them back. 

"No way, just because I can't summon any of those creatures doesn't mean I can't fight." Gwen spoke back in response as her hands glowed with a pink energy around them. "We'll beat them no problem." 

"Not a seeker? ATTACK THE GIRL!" Wilder spoke hearing the conversation and ordered his suits to attack the non seeker to distract Lok and Dante, to which one of the suits tried while the others were fighting off Lok. Only for the suit to be grabbed up by a pink energy tendril and lifted up smaking their head on the stone ceiling and be dropped onto the stone floor by Gwen. 

"I'm not as defenseless as I look." She spoke making a small shield to defend herself against the strange insectoid that was trying to attack her only to send it flying back with a blast of pink energy. To which the creature began figiditing as if having some sort of seziure, this is was different than what normally happened when they were defeated and they returned to the amulet which then for some reason zapped the suit that had summoned it with some sort of pink electricity. 


	3. Chapter 3

Xrossover   
B10 x HtK Chapter 3

Gwen had fought off one of the suits and their titan, but something was off about what happened, instead of the usal vanishing and returning to the amulet leaving the seeker weak something happened. The Titan writhed in pain before vanishing and then once back in the amulet strange pink electricity zapped the suit causing them to collapse in pain. This did catch everyone off guard since something like that wasn't supposed to happen, though the first to recover from the shock was Dante who together with Caliband defeated Incubane and Wilder. Meanwhile Lok and Ironsquire managed to take down the other two suits While Gwen helped with that by using her mana to slice off part of a stone that wasn't holding anything in place, crushing the remaining Mindrome. 

"Don't think you've won, this is merely a setback Dante Vale." The blond man in the white suit, Wilder, called out to them as he and his men were limping away in retreat having been bested currently. 

"Dante what was that?" Lok then questioned the elder Huntik Foundation Seeker in confusion as to what exactly had happened to the titan that Gwen had blasted. 

"I'm not exactly sure Lok, I've never actually seen anything like that happen before." The elder Huntik Foundation Member spoke saying that he'd never encountered such a situation before. 

"That's strange, I've never seen anything like that happen before, we should try to figure out what's going on after we're done here." Lok then spoke saying that they should figure out what happened exactly with the titan Gwen hit with her powers, but to focus on the mission first. 

"Good call, come on, we should dig around to find what we're after." Dante agreed with Lok about what he'd said about the situation. They began to look around and dig through the treasure that was there looking for something specific. 

"What exactly are you looking for, maybe I can help?" Gwen offered while they all three began to look around the room, though she was just looking to see if there was anything that was out of the ordinary for treasure. 

"We're trying to find a sacrid artifact houses a Titan said to be able to turn anything into Gold." Lok explained to them about what they were looking for. "Supposedly it belong to a legendary King." 

"Where I'm from there's a similar Story, The king was named Midas." Spoke the Red head saying that she'd heard of a similar story from her own world too, maybe it was the same legend as here. "Hey, what's this?" She then questioned sensing magic coming from a white and gray pendant wrapped around a green gem. 

"Maybe, hey that's a Bulreguard Amulet." Lok spoke seeing what Gwen was talking about watching as she picked it up only to have some strange feedback of pink electricity zap her causing Gwen to scream out in pain and drop the amulet and feeling strange and sort of weak. 

"That's odd, for a titan as gentle as Bulreguard to refuse to bond to someone is said to be unheard of." Dante spoke picking up the amulet after Gwen dropped it and looking at it as the titan inside bonded with Dante making him even more confused. 

The three of them continued to search around while Gwen avoided anything that looked to her like an amulet. They were confused as nothing around them seemed to be what they were looking for, the most interesting things they'd found was a gold crown with no jewles and a bronze handle that seemed to be together on their own. They began looking around to see if there was something they missed, then Lok realized something that may be just what they were looking for. 

"Hey Why is there only one statue here? Shouldn't this place be filled with them?" Lok then questioned the group confused as to why there was only one statue insteady of many around them. "Maybe it's a clue of somekind?" 

"I think you may be onto something." Dante agreed rubbing his chin in thought about what exactly was the point of that. "Wait.. According to myth Midas was a king wasn't he? And he turned everything he touched into gold, but never any mention of jewels, try the gold crown." 

Suddenly a beam of energy stuck Dante in the back which caused him to cry out in pain and collapse onto the floor. Looking up it was Wilder again, this time he had a lot more people with him, like, a LOT more. At least twenty all with titans already out and at the ready to fight. They looked very very angry that's for sure. Lok dropped the crown and ran over to Dante to make sure he was okay. 

"Wilder, you snake." Lok spoke glaring at the man in the white suit with his eyes glowing now that he'd made sure Dante was alright. "You'll pay for that. "BLADECALL!" Suddenly, a blue sword appeared in Lok's hand and the guard's side pieces and the blade itself all extended outward ready for battle. 

"Ooh scary, but even with that fancy sword of yours and your titans you couldn't take all of us on at once." Wilder spoke confident as Lok glared at them. "Now be a good boy and get out of the way while We collect the titan. "

"HEWPERA SOPHIAN!" Gwen Then called out which made a large pink shield around herself, Lok, Dante, and the statue. A couple of the titans tried to touch it only to cry out in pain as they were zapped with pink electricity, with a couple collapsing and some others being returned to their amulets and zapping their Seekers with the pink energy. 

"GAH Damn it, Everyone attack, Projectile Seeker Powers only, No titans, Or phsyical attacks, Something about that Strange Energy will only weaken our titans." Wilder called out angry and yelling at his minions telling them all to attack. "AUGERFROST!" He then called out blasting it with a ray of energy the same color of that he'd used to strike Dante in the back as it struck the shield it caused pink energy to crackle across it. 

"ANYTIME LOK!" Gwen called to the Blond Seeker snapping him out of his worry for Dante and anger for Wilder. "We need you to get the prize remember?" She reminded him about why they were there and what they were supposed to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Xrossover   
B10 x HtK Chapter 4

When we left off Gwen had created a large shield around Dante, Lok, herself, and the statue. A couple of the suits titans had tried touching it only to be zapped in pain, with some returning to their amulets and zapping their seekers in the process. Lok had been worried for Dante who'd been shot in the back, though Gwen yelling at him made him snap out of it as he looked up seeing all the different suits fireing off different attacks at the shield trying to break through. 

"Let's see, the only thing out of place is this statue, the crown, and the handle." Lok spoke trying to figure out the puzzle as he looked at the items they'd found that were out of place. 

"Any time Lok." Gwen called out annoyed while she was trying to hold the shield in place which was starting to crack little by little. 

"I'm trying." Lok spoke putting the crown on the statue and began thinking. "Now let's see, what else was there about the lore.." 

"Their defenses are weakening, keep it up." The leader of the group of suits, Wilder, spoke calling out to his goons as they all continued to blast at the shield over and over again. 

"LOK JUST SOLVE IT!" Gwen called trying to hold up the barrier as best she could even though it was growing more and more difficult. 

"I'm trying.." He called back studying the statue and seeing that one of the statue's hands seemed to be attached and the other wasn't it was just resting onto it. "WAIT, that's it! Midas ordered his hand cut off."

Lok then pulled the hand off of the statue but it didn't seem to activate anything that seemed to confuse him since it should have done something. "Lok, didn't he have it placed on a bronze handle?" Gwen reminded him which he nodded and found that they fit together like they were designed that way. 

When Lok put the hand onto the bronze handle the stone turned to gold and began to glow and surround him with strange energies as he began to slowly turn into a golden statue as he began trying to bond with the titan inside crying out in pain while the suits continued to blast at the shield causing it to crack further and furner nearly shattering with Wilder laughing the whole time thinking that Lok was a fool and he'd be out of his hair permanently. Wat they didn't count on was Lok's stubbornness and refusal to give up, just as the shield shattered the gold around Lok also broke apart as his eyes glowed golden in color as he glared at them in anger. 

"TURN THEM TO GOLD," The Blond Seeker began to say holding up a solid gold Ring with a Golden Gemstone inside of it, he sounded angry and ready to end them. "LEGENDARY TITAN OF TRANSMUTATION MIDAS!" 

The Ring on Lok's finger glowed as he was engulfed in the same strange glowing energy except this time it began to fill the air and slowly a strange symbol appeared and the ground begna to shake and rumble around them making Gwen throw up a shield around herself and Dante, who was slowly returning to conciousness just in time to see Lok summoning the titan, whch took the form of a beautiful golden goddess, though completely covered in golden armor incloding their face with eyes carved into the face guard not allowing them to see their face or any parts of their body, it may be the armor was their body, no one was sure, it was feminine with hourglass like curves though. The titan continued to grow larger and larger until the cieling could no longer contain them and they broke through to the outside where it was raining and lightning was streaking across the skies. 

"Whoa, that thing is almost the size of Waybig." Gwen mentioned seeing the legendary titan as the suits and Wilder all began trying to attack it with their titans, having little to no effect. 

"Turn them to gold." Lok spoke calmly to the titan who nodded and held out their hands and golden flames fired off from them scorching the ground and turning everything in their path to gold including the titans which returned to their amulets. 

"You win this round Lambert." Wilder spoke with a glare and an angry tone. "But next time we will destory you." He then Ran off. 

"Don't go away Mad Wilder, Just Go Away." Lok called out as the suits were all running away and Gwen let down the shield looking at the titan as Lok then called them back to their amulet. 

"Okay, you all need to explain this whole thing to me because I am completely lost, and I'm supposed to be the magic expert for my team." Gwen then spoke saying she wanted them to explain everything to her. 

"All in due time Gwen." The Redheaded Dante spoke saying they'd tell her everything about what was going on. "First we gotta get back to the foundation and let them know what's going on." 

"And out of this rain." Lok added to that about the situation that they were currently in as he and Dante's legs began to glow blue in color. 

"Hyperstride." Both Lok and Dante called out together as they then jumped using the rubble to get to the top of the location and back to the normal ground jumping off of it with acrobatic skill. 

"Hey, wait up." Gwen then called out as she ran after them creating platforms with her energy in the air allowing her to run upwards as if she was running up a set of stairs. 

They headed off once on the ground back towards the nearby town where the Huntik Foundation had a safehouse. It was impressive by their standards, but by Gwen's standards, really kind of lowe tech for her taste. Though unlike Ben she didn't say anything about it since she didn't want to start anything with them. Dante had introduced her to a man called Guggenheim who was acting as one of the foundation council members. Though they'd stated so was Dante, this was just an important mission so Dante had gone with Lok to help better their chances while Lok's team were handeling other missions of their own. 


	5. Chapter 5

Xrossover   
B10 x HtK Chapter 5

Lok had bonded with Midas while almost becoming a statue of gold himself, thankfully, he'd managed to wield the power of the legendary titan to stop Wilder and his goons. Shortly thereafter they had returned to Huntik safehouse where they had introduced Gwen to Guggenheim and the Huntik Foundation Council, which Dante was himself a part of. They'd been nice enough to set her up with a room in one of their Huntik foundation Hotels. They'd agreed to tell her everything afterwards. It was now the next day and They were going out to breakfast where they were going to explain everything. 

"Just get whatever you want, I'll buy breakfast today." Lok told them saying that He'd be buying breakfast. 

"Well that's nice of you Lok, but then knowing who the misses is I guess you can afford it." Dante spoke jokingly teasing the younger man who rolled his eyes in response to the teasing. 

"Maybe, but I was studying up last night and found out something intersting, by bonding with Midas, I can turn things to gold and exchange it at the banks for cash." He spoke with a smirk about what he'd discovered about his new abilities. 

"That sounds like something Ben would do." Gwen spoke rolling her eyes with a slight chuckle about the whole situation. "Except he can make Teydanite." 

"Teydanite?" Both seekers spoke confused at the same time not understanding what exactly that was sincce they'd never heard of that before. 

"Basically space diamonds." She answered overly simplifying. "It's very rare on earth and very expensive." 

"Okay, and Ben is what, your boyfriend or something?" The Blond questioned Gwen, who'd given him a funny look and raised an eyebrow in response to the question as if it was stupid of him to ask. 

"I think Paradox said they were cousins." Dante then spoke up trying to remember what he'd been told about them, to which the redheaded alien hybrid nodded in response. 

"Alright so, You guys said that you'd be telling me about what's going on." Gwen then spoke reminding them about what they were supposed to be explaining to her just what was going on. 

Lok and Dante began to explain about their pasts and learning to be seekers, about dealing with the organization, the professor, the blood spirals, and everything. Including the Nullifiers, which was one of the worst things they've had to do. And Gwen Told the two of them about when she and Ben were ten years old along with all the adventures they've had since then and what they've done up to that point and everything they've dealt with up to that point including having to help out in different dimensions. She'd also mentioned Ben 23 and stated what an annoying little shit he was, her words. And about how he was really bad at naming aliens compared to her Ben. Lok had finally ended the information talking about how his sister originally didn't know anything about the titans or seekers or anything until the Nullifiers event made it too dangerous to keep her out of the loop. She did not take it well, but she's come around since then.

"I bet that was a real problem." Gwen spoke in response to hearing about Lok's sister not taking it well at first. 

"She was freaked, especially when she was attacked by some titans and I blasted them and called the willblade." Lok spoke with a nod about that situation. 

"You mentioned that, what exactly is the Willblade?" She questioned him curious as to what exactly that was since she'd never heard of it before. 

"The willblade is the sacred blade of the casterwill champion, I am the most recent champion of the Casterwill and was knighted after pulling the blade from it's pedestal to protect Sophie." Lok explained to Gwen just what exactly the willblade was so that she could understand. "I'll show you next time it's needed." 

They did get to enjoy breakfast, but sadly Lok was given another mission soon after and Dante was asked to return to the council hq to help them with various meeting topics that they'd need his help with. Which he'd agreed to. Gwen was asked to go with Lok to the mission location since her abilities were unique and surprisingly effective on titans it had seemed. The Location they'd gone to had the blood spiral mark though the Nullifiers were dealt with, they still had secrets hidden away. 

"Great, another one of 'their' secrets." The blond seeker of the Huntik Foundation spoke annoyed as he ran his hand over the mark with clear distain in the way he said their, as if they were monsters that made him angry. 

"What's wrong Lok?" Gwen questioned why he'd hated them so much. "I understand not liking evil villains but.." 

"We lost friends in the battle with them." He explained to her with a sigh and a saddened tone. "Dear ireplacable friends." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She spoke hearing that as Lok pointed his fist at the stone wall with the symbol on it. 

"Raypulse." Lok then called out blasting the stone apaprt revelaing an entrance way to whatever they were hunting down next. 

"So we're trying to find more of those, amulets?" Gwen then asked Lok who nodded in response to the question. 

"That's right, we'll be finding them and keeping them from getting into the wrong hands like those of Wilder's." Lok spoke with a nod saying that her assumption was correct. 


	6. Chapter 6

Xrossover   
B10 x HtK Chapter 6

Gwen and Lok were traveling down a long corridor of some sort of temple belonging to the Nullifiers, and unbeknownst to them, they were being followed. They were solving puzzles and in the mean time Paradox had finally managed to track down Ben and collect him, currently the two of them were traveling to the dimension he'd left Gwen in. Ben had been transformed into an alien form called Roadblock currently. 

"I'm afraid we're already late Ben, that form will due quite nicely for what's needed currently though." Paradox spoke to the alien form that Ben was currently in. 

"Alright, and what exactly are we late for?" Questioned the Alien hero wanting to know just what was going on exactly with the situation since he wasn't sure why he'd need that form. 

"A powerful enemy you will need to help take down." Answered the time traveling hero as they continued traveling through time and space to get where gwen was. 

Meanwhile Lok had collected the few Amulets that had been left by the Nullifiers in their little hiding hole and was about to leave with Gwen when a blast of energy stuck the ground in front of them keeping them from going any further. Wilder then walked up to them with a bunch of goons and titans all ready to take them down as Gwen signed seeing that these guys were back again, since they'd already beaten them just yesterday. 

"Wilder, you snake, just what are you trying to do, don't think we can't take you down again." Lok then spoke glaring at the man in the white suit who only smirked in response. 

"I welcome you to try it." The blond Wilder spoke issuing a challenge to Lok to give it a go and try to beat him and his army. 

"If you insist." The younger blond spoke with smug tone and look on his face catching Wilder off guard as he then held up his hand. "Blade Call!" Lok then called out as a blue sword appeared in his hand with a blade that looked like two diamonds put together and blue gems on the hilt and guard. 

"Oh, that old thing? And Here I thought you'd have something new up your sleve, how disappointing." Wilder spoke with a smirk, though that soon faded as Lok spoke up. 

"Oh believe me I do Wilder." Lok spoke as the center of the will blade opened up and he put the ring that housed Midas into the willblade and the center closed up. The blade then turned gold with the groove pieces changing into rubies, saphires, and emeralds, and of course the blade extended outwards with the guard pieces extending outwards. 

"..Boss I think this might be a trap." One of the goons spoke up speaking to Wilder seeing how the blade had changed from it's normal blue to this new form though Wilder growled in anger. 

"Enough, don't just sit there, GET THEM!" Wilder called out ordering them all to attack which they nodded and began to fire various attack spells at them which Gwen blocked using her mana. 

"My turn." Lok then spoke holding up the sword so that it was now resting at the opposite shoulder of the arm holding the sword in question. "MIDAS SLASH!" 

As Lok called out the spell the will blade began to glow with a strange energy and he slashed at the air sending out a wave of golden energy which turned all the titans and most of seeker goons into golden staues, though he'd released the seekers the titans returned to their amulets, of course that coward Wilder had used his goons to protect himself from the attack. He then came out from behind him unharmed and smirked as if he'd been triumphant. 

"Impressive, but I've got a new trick too, a gift courtesy of my new master." Wilder spoke holding up a golden ovular shaped amulet with a green oval stone in it that looked like it had stitches on the gold part. "Recognize it?" 

"You snake, there's no way I'm letting that thing take anymore friends, I've beaten it before and I can do it again." Lok spoke angry seeing the amulet that was held by them Wilder. 

"We'll see. Unleash Legendary Titan of war Legion." Wilder called out as a creature that appeared to be a frankenstine's monster stitched together of various parts and metal. 

"Ugh, that thing is uglier than Frankenstrike." Gwen spoke looking at the titan in front of them unimpressed by the creature in front of them. 

"Destroy the amulet and we take down Legion." Spoke the Hunktik foundation's #1 seeker holding his blade at the ready. "Any titans used against it run the risk of being absorbed into Legion and making it more powerful." 

"Luckily I don't have any titans to absorb." Responded the redhead as she focused her mana with a nod and began throwing energy shots at Legion over and over, the energy broke and zapped the creature with pink electricity but unlike other tians this one seemed to try to absorb it into itself while crying out in pain. 

Legion tried to use the energy against them fireing off a beam to which Gwen threw up a shield trying to deflect it, but because of Legion having the powers of other titans along with itself they were able to do serious damage cracking the shield and shattering it making Wilder thinking he'd won. Only to have the smoke clear and a new shield having appeared in place of Gwen's broken one, it was surrounding her, Lok, and two other individuals that Wilder had yet to meet, one appeared to be some sort of titan, well as far as Wilder had knowldge of. 

"You're late." Gwen spoke up to the two newcomers annoyed about them taking so long to come and help them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Xrossover   
B10 x HtK Chapter 7

When and Lok had gone off to deal with a nullifier secret hiding hole only to be attacked by Wilder and the legendary titan of war Legion. Lok had warned not to try using titans with the creature since it'd absorb their powers, and had also tried to absorb Gwen's powers too. Meanwhile Paradox and Ben were almost to the time and place they'd needed to go and stop the bad guys from winning. 

"Alright, we're almost there Ben, prepare to throw up a shield to block magic and Gwen's mana, a strong one." The time traveling Paradox spoke holding up his pocket watch stating that they were about to stop by where Gwen was waiting for them. 

"Right, let's do this." Nodded Ben in the form of Roadblock ready to stop them from whatever it was that they needed to stop them doing. 

Paradox closed the pocketwatch and they appeared in a battlefield just as Gwen's shield was breaking apart and Ben threw up a new shield that Paradox had told him to. This had actually caught everyone off guard for a second though Gwen soon snapped out of it and looked annoyed at the newcomers that had appeared before them. The two seekers were about to say something but Gwen got to them first. 

"You're late." Gwen spoke up to the two newcomers annoyed about them taking so long to come and help them. 

"Ya ya, you try dealing with a bunch of crazies from the Justice League's future and see how well you keep track of time." The creature that appeared to looked like a titan spoke to Gwen in response to her statement. 

"Wait, that titan can talk? I thought only Cherit could do that." Wilder spoke surprised by what he'd just seen taking place. 

"Didin't all titans from history class talk, also what's a Cherit?" They then spoke before questioning the man currently attempting to attack them before pointing over to the legendary titan of war. "Is that thing a Cherit, looks sorta like Frankenstrike but uglier."

"That's what I said." Gwen spoke agreeing and stating that she'd said the same thing about Wilder's titan that was still trying to attack them, though it seemed to be running out of steam. 

"Titans are ancient creatures sealed away in amulets." Lok spoke up to the newcomers explaining what's going on. "Most don't talk, you should recall yours at once." 

"Lok, this is my cousin Ben, the one who can turn into Aliens, and the man in the lab coat is Professor Paradox that Dante told you about." Gwen then explained to the blond wielding the sword who was with them inside the shield. 

"I don't care who, or what you are. With Legion on my side you'll soon be nothing but a distant memory." The man attacking them spoke up in an angered tone that they'd seemed to forget about him. "Legion, take them down." 

"Well I call this Alien RoadBlock." The alien changing hero stated telling them the form he was in currently was named RoadBlock. "But anyway, how do we take this thing down?" 

"If we take down the amulet we can stop Legion, think you have anything that can handle that Roadblock?" Lok then answered back asking if he had anything that could stop them. "I can imobilize them, but you'll have to snatch it away." 

"I got just the thing, but you'll have to act quick, get ready." RoadBlock spoke saying that he'd be able to handle that once they got them imobileized, but they have to be quick about it. 

"Right, On the count of three drop the shield." The blond seeker ally spoke with a nod holding up his sword as it began to glow with strange golden energy. "One, two Three. MIDAS SLASH!" 

RoadBlock dropped the shield just as they were told to and the energy turned Legion to gold which stopped them from moving, at least temporarily as they were still making grumbling noises as if trying to break out of the gold surrounding them. While Legion was frozen Roadblock hit the Ultimatrix M.U. symbol changing into his Ultimate Gorumand form again catching Wilder off guard since he'd never seen something like that before and Ultimate Upchuck then fired out long tongues wrapping around the amulet and Legion both grabbing them and retracting them swallowing both the amulet causing green energy to spark and zap the amulet along with the statue of Legion making them break out and be zapped and overpowered becoming absorbed by Ultimate Upchuck causing serious pain to Wilder as he collapsed onto the ground from the pain of having the bond with legion severed in such a way. 

"Let that be a warning to you Wilder." Lok spoke walking over to the elder blond man pointing the tip of the Willblade at his throat and forcing him to look up at him. "Never mess with my friends again, now get your goons and leave." 

"You may have won this round Lambert, but next time you won't be so Lucky." Wilder spoke to the blond currently pointing a sword at his throat slowly standing up and beginning to retreat with his goons. 

Once Wilder and his goons were gone Ben changed back into his human form, though with the new outfit from the Legion of Superheroes that he'd gotten. Gwen seemed to raise an eyebrow at the new look seeing the steampunk inspired designed outfit that he was currently wearing while Lok was caught off guard seeing that Ben was human after all, he'd though he'd be some sort of alien creature or something from what Gwen had told them about him. 

"Cherit and the others will have a field day with you Ben, seeing how you change into different forms and all." Lok spoke saying that his friends would be interested in Ben's ability to change forms. 

"Ya, what is a cherit?" Ben questioned not know who or whatever that was since he'd just gotten there and had no idea what even was going on. 

"Unfortunately we're a bit late and must be going now." The Time Traveling hero Professor Paradox spoke saying that they'd have to go deal with some other stuff and that they were already late as it was while looking at his pocket watch. "Ta ta for now." With that he closed the watch and he, Ben, and Gwen, all vanished from sight. 

Lok simply shook his head as they vanished before his eyes and sighed. "Nice group, kind of odd though." With that, he headed off back to the Huntik Foundation. 


End file.
